


Sexual Trial and Error and Sexual Problem Solving Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [75]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: M/M, Rec list, sexual problem solving, sexual trial and error
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in May 2020.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550
Kudos: 2





	Sexual Trial and Error and Sexual Problem Solving Recs

This theme was suggested by one of our members and it is **Sexual Trial-and-Error/Problem-solving**. Something in Steve and Bucky's sex life is not working right for one or both, and so they have to get creative or try try again. Let's put that tactical genius to work!

**Title:** Ain't No Grave (Can Keep My Body Down)  
**Why:** They find a lot of workarounds for Bucky’s triggers in this—and Steve is awful at kissing at first, so Bucky has to teach him what to do with his tongue.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094785/>

**Title:** Confusing Happiness  
**Why:** Steve and Bucky fell together. Bucky was kept on ice, Steve became the Winter Soldier. Their first time requires some negotiating. Mind the tags.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751045>

**Title:** hear your call  
**Why:** One of my favorite kink discovery fics and also a great example of sexual problem solving. This one starts out with Bucky feeling unsatisfied with their sex life and asking Steve to be rougher during sex. Steve starts out kind of flabbergasted, but he's willing to roll with it, and in the process of figuring out how to make Bucky happier in bed, he realizes he's equally into it.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830761>

**Title:** Honey Honey (series)  
**Why:** Modern Bucky/original Steve. Bucky is significantly younger than Steve, and the first fic in the series is a hookup, with them working up to a relationship in later fics. Something I really love in this series is how thoughtful both of them are about their relationship (and their sex life)– they're both aware of the potential power imbalance, and work hard to negate it. There's a lot of kink negotiation and relationship negotiation, and So. Many. Feels. Something else I appreciate– both of them have friends and lives outside each other, which is refreshing.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/943938>

**Title:** Like Real People Do  
**Why?:** because I’m a sucker for Cap!Steve/modern!Bucky and I enjoy the dynamic between them here. Bucky doesn’t think he likes sex after some bad experiences (pls read the tags!) and Steve just wants to make him feel good.  
**Why 2:** I loved Like Real People Do! Cap trying to hide away from the world and Bucky stowing away in his truck, then both ending up snowed in, of course. Bucky doesn't know Steve is Cap for quite a bit of the story, and is surprised by how caring and accommodating the big lumberjack is.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887376/>

**Title:** Some things you do for money  
**Why:** Steve is a professional Dom. Bucky is fresh out of prison, working the bar at the BDSM club, and is too defensive to be good at helping Steve do the demonstrations he wants, much less having a relationship with him. They have a lot to work out.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805788>

**Title:** There is No Shortage of Blood (aka TINSOB)  
**Why:** this is like. The Ur-example of the idea that sex for bucky and steve is A Problem once bucky comes in from the cold. But damnit if he and steve aren’t gonna figure out how to be intimate with one another anyway  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692403>

**Title:** Tipping Point  
**Why:** Absolutely my favorite PWP sexual problem-solving fic!!! Just the tip!! Sometimes you just gotta give him the tip. (AKA: Steve Rogers is cock hungry in the head, cock shy in the ass, and too proud for a reach around. Bucky Barnes has to game the system to get him to come and achieve the Perfect Afterglow.)  
**Link:** <http://www.archiveofourown.org/works/6940771>

**Title:** Untamable  
**Why:** Steve and Bucky's first time, post-HYDRA. They both have things they're trying to recover from. Mind the tags.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670582>

**Title:** What We're Not  
**Why:** Bucky doesn't think he can get off after what HYDRA's done to his body; Steve sets out to prove him wrong. Mind the tags.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062393>

Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
